


Cover for "Going It Alone"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [33]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: After the defeat of Queen Beryl, the Senshi returned to their normal lives with no memory of the event or their abilities. But when mysterious deaths start occurring all over Tokyo, Luna finds herself forced to revive Sailor Moon. The young heroine, not wanting to spread the burden of her responsibility to her friends, resolves to face this new enemy alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasienda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going It Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921314) by [Kasienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasienda/pseuds/Kasienda). 



> After the defeat of Queen Beryl, the Senshi returned to their normal lives with no memory of the event or their abilities. But when mysterious deaths start occurring all over Tokyo, Luna finds herself forced to revive Sailor Moon. The young heroine, not wanting to spread the burden of her responsibility to her friends, resolves to face this new enemy alone.

                


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Queen Beryl, the Senshi returned to their normal lives with no memory of the event or their abilities. But when mysterious deaths start occurring all over Tokyo, Luna finds herself forced to revive Sailor Moon. The young heroine, not wanting to spread the burden of her responsibility to her friends, resolves to face this new enemy alone.

               


End file.
